The present invention relates to storage racks and the like, and more particularly, to a multi-tiered rack for holding a plurality of cylindrical food storage containers at a convenient angle for dispensing.
In the restaurant business, certain condiments, salad dressings and other food preparations are purchased in three to five gallon cylindrical containers having replaceable lids. These containers must be refrigerated when not in use to prevent spoilage of the food preparations. It is time consuming and laborous to repeatedly remove and replace such containers from refrigerators. Also, when a number of containers are removed from a refrigerator and opened, they occupy a considerable amount of counter space and the food preparations are sometimes not readily dispensed therefrom since the containers normally have a vertical free standing position.